Ring
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Light proposes to Misa. Misa x Light obviously. Rated T for mentions of Sex.


They sat on the couch together, her wrapped in his arms. She was asleep.

Light Yagami stared down at Misa Amane, his "girlfriend" now of several years. He did not consider himself an emotional man, but he did consider himself a tactful one. Much as he had wanted to bring the new world to fruition by himself, it hadn't been just him. Misa had been a key part of his schemings. Without her, he might have been dead by now. Her eyes had proved invaluable tools to him, and she had done as she'd said and obeyed him to the letter. He was so much closer to achieving his perfect world now because of her. Emotions or not, that deserved to be rewarded.

Emotions were a part of it, though. He had originally intended only to use her as a pawn in his schemings, and while that held true, she'd grown on him. After so long together, he'd begun to appreciate her excitability for a new task, her enthusiasm for him and his ideals, her voice on the phone after a successful piece of their mission had been accomplished. That had begun translating over to her affection too. He liked her hugs more now, appreciated the curve of her body more. He liked the way she tasted when he kissed her lips, laying his claim on her as his own. It was around that time that saying "I love you" to her became effortless. He'd never wasted his brain power on the idea of falling in love, hadn't made it a part of his plan. But this was what it had to look like, didn't it? Wasn't it what all those songs were about? That happy feeling you got when you were with somebody? If this wasn't falling in love, then it had to be something close.

He loved being able to come home to her. She would remain quiet until he told her he was done with his work for the day unless it was something terribly important. She would always have food waiting for him, even if it was just something as simple as some potato chips. She made their apartment a small oasis.

He also loved their life in the bedroom. Every time they made love was wonderful, of course, but he loved when they did so after arguing. There was something about the heat of the argument that heated his desire for her. When their arguments were beyond virulent, he had some of the best sleeps of his life. Of course her modeling career attracted scores of admirers, and even though he knew she would never betray him, sometimes it drove him wild with jealousy during their arguments when she tried to use it as a weapon against him. Whenever they went to bed angry, they somehow woke up more entwined with one another than the night before, her just that much more devoted and him that much more in love.

Now, it was useless denying it. He couldn't see a future without her.

He didn't want to now, this far in. He would be the god of the new world, and she would be his goddess. But it wasn't enough. He knew what would seal it between them forever, and it was a step he was more than willing to take.

He was going to marry her.

He needed to go to the store, pick out her ring. But with the surveillance team constantly watching him, it was bound to be difficult to do something like that. The only viable option was to have one of them go with him. Since Aizawa was surveying him, it only made sense to ask him. He decided to do it tomorrow. For now, it was time they both got some rest. He hoisted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom to put her to bed.

The next day, during the task force meeting, he looked at Aizawa.

"I plan to go somewhere today, Aizawa. Will you come with me?"

Aizawa looked surprised, but nodded.

Over their lunch break, he left the building with Aizawa in tow. They walked the street, two blocks to the jewelers. Aizawa looked confused as to what they were doing there, but followed discreetly.

The jeweler was a balding older gentleman with silver hair, a matching mustache, a paunch, and a jeweler's eye, wearing a suit that looked somehow out of place with the rest of the sparkling gems in the store. When the door rang, signaling a customer, he saw the young man walking in and smiled.

"Good afternoon, young man. Welcome to Inoue Jewelers. My name is Benjiro. How can I help you?"

Light walked up to him, smiling politely. "I'm Light. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Ah, congratulations." He smiled. "I'm happy to be of service to you. Do you have an idea of what you're looking for?"

"Well, my girlfriend has a more gothic taste in fashion. Whatever it is, it has to be beautiful."

Benjiro smiled. "As beautiful as she is, correct?"

Light grinned. "Exactly."

Benjiro chuckled. "I've been in this for many years, Light. I've heard many sentiments. Would you tell me about your girlfriend?"

Light's smile grew as he spoke. "She's beautiful, loyal, kind, fun. I couldn't imagine a better fit for somebody like me. I don't know what I did to deserve her. I never pictured myself falling in love, you know? But with her… It's something else."

He beamed at that. "Is she your soulmate?"

"Without a doubt."

He smiled. "I have a selection of more gothic rings at the far end of the store. Why don't we go over there and look at them?"

He followed, and sure enough, toward the other end of the store there was a selection of victorian rings. He scanned the glass cases, searching for something worthy of her.

Benjiro interrupted his musings momentarily. "Would you happen to know her ring size?"

"Seven." He answered automatically. She'd told him that a while ago in a conversation so foggy he couldn't remember much else about it.

"Would you like me to pull the rings of that size, perhaps? To help you narrow down your selection?"

"That would be great, thank you." Light smiled.

Benjiro began pulling a box of rings from behind the counter. "These are all the ones we have in stock at the moment in a size seven. If you see a ring you like that isn't in that size, of course we can have that ordered for you."

His eyes locked onto a silver ring that looked like two skull hands holding a diamond shaped claddagh heart with a crown atop it in sterling silver. "Can I see that one please?"

"Of course."

He fingered it, eyeing it over. "How many karats is the diamond?"

"Two karats."

"And the price?"

"¥17747.18. But for you, a ten percent discount."

"But why?"

Benjiro smiled, eyes crinkling. "You remind me a bit of myself when I proposed to my wife so many years ago. We had forty beautiful years together before she passed away. I'll tell you what she used to tell me all the time: The only thing worth doing is going toward love, and I think you're doing that for yourself, Light."

"Thank you so much, Benjiro. That means a lot to me." He smiled softly.

"You're welcome. Is that the ring you want?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. That will be ¥15972.46."

"Perfect. Thank you." He smiled, taking out his wallet to pay. Benjiro boxed up the ring, He took the box and slipped it in his pocket, said thank you again and goodbye to Benjiro, and went on his way where Aizawa awaited outside.

"Light?"

"Yes, Aizawa?"

"Is that…?"

"Yes, it is."

"For Misa?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations." He said, too stunned to say anything else.

Light chose to feign modesty at that moment. "She hasn't said yes yet." He said with a shrug.

"She will."

And Light knew he was right.

Over the next two weeks, he carefully crafted the perfect proposal for Misa. He was going to pull out all the stops so that when he lay his heart at her feet she would never forget it. He had chosen to take a full day off from the task force for the event. Misa had been thrilled at the mention of them spending the day together, and he was going to make it a day neither of them would forget. He'd asked for their surveillance to be curtailed for the occasion, and it had been granted with some conditions. They would have the apartment to themselves for the day, but would still be discreetly followed if they were going anywhere else. He'd been able to live with that. Since Aizawa saw him get the ring and spend that amount of money on it, they were certain it was no joke.

On that early November morning, Light was fortunate to wake up first. He'd hidden the ring in the ring box in a false book on his bookshelf, so as not to raise suspicion, but now, carefully climbed out of bed and stuffed the box into the pocket of the jacket he planned to wear that day. Then, he climbed back into bed and almost sighed in relief, but kept it contained and settled for enjoying holding her.

When Misa woke up, it was to the sight of his face, and she smiled at that before she ever registered it in her mind.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning, Misa."

Misa yawned after their lips parted. "Morning, Light."

"Are you ready to start our day together?"

That got her up in bed within a second. "Of course! I can't wait! What are we doing first?"

"Lay back down." He said smoothly. The gleam in his eye made sure there was no mistaking his intentions. Smiling, Misa was happy to do as she was told.

He'd wanted to spend the first part of that morning in bed together, to organize their physical passions in order to both set the right tone for the day and to be able to focus on their mental connection for later on in the day. Misa wasn't complaining at all. She would never miss an opportunity to feel his touch, to kiss his lips, to caress his face. She wanted to cherish those moments in her heart to treasure forever.

By the end of their morning love making, Light decided to make them both breakfast- something he almost never did. He was actually quite skilled in the kitchen, but between working with the task force and writing in the Death Note, he didn't have much time to do it. But today, he was pulling out all the stops. He made eggs with furikake, mixed rice with uni, grilled fish, and miso soup. Misa had been delighted by it, especially when he gallantly pulled her chair out for her and then served her her breakfast, before eating with her, which he never had time to do in the morning.

Light made a concentrated effort to talk about her and not the Kira Case or the Death Note. He wanted her to feel as though she was the center of his universe. As with every day, he found out a few things he didn't know already. Like how she was going to headline the pop music festival in a few months and how well her commercials were doing in the US. Every time she smiled, his smile got wider. He wanted her to smile more. It was a sight worth seeing again every time.

After breakfast, he had her go and enjoy her favorite cartoons while he got dressed for the day. He'd carefully selected his outfit for the day- Khaki pants, a crisp white button down dress shirt, black dress shoes, and the black suit jacket that held the ring in his pocket, with silver cufflinks. He'd told Misa they were going out today, but he hadn't told her where. All he'd said was to dress nicely- as if she didn't already. When he was out of the shower and dressed, he went to her and asked her to get ready. He was curious to see what she chose from her massive closet. All while she was gone, he couldn't help but fidget with the ring in his pocket.

When she arrived, his jaw nearly hit the floor. It was a red strapless dress with black lace overlay that had an asymmetrical hemline. She wore matching gloves, six inch black stiletto heels, and of course her signature cross necklace to go along with it, along with make up that made her look even more gorgeous than usual. His heart stuttered and skipped upon her arrival, but he masked it by giving her a kiss and telling her she looked gorgeous.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked once his lips were free.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Light. But where are we going?"

"Well, first I'm taking you shopping."

The squeal she let out could have broken his ear drum had he not been prepared for it. He was rewarded for it a moment later with a bone-crushing hug.

"This is gonna be great! What's my budget?"

"Today? Nothing." With the money she made singing and modeling, and the money he'd been saving up, they could afford this for one day.

The look she gave him was something akin to what he'd pictured his subjects giving him when he presented himself as God for the first time, except this was better. The awe in her eyes, the smile on her lips… She looked at him as though he'd been heaven sent, as though _he _wasn't the one who had been blessed enough to call an angel his own.

The shock only lasted a few seconds before she grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the door shouting "Let's go!".

The surveillance team was monitoring them as promised, but they kept it discreet enough that Light did not notice them, nor did Misa, which was good. He didn't want to focus on anything else but her today. Today, he would let himself be dragged through stores. Today he would let himself be a pack mule of sorts and carry her bags for her. Today he would let her dress him up like a Ken doll if she wanted. It was the least he could do for the total devotion she'd shown him over the years, and he wanted to give it back to her, if only for a day. After all, if he was going to be a benevolent God he needed to be so to his Goddess first.

He let her drag him around the mall, through dozens upon dozens of stores, sat patiently to watch as she tried on dress after dress, and telling her she looked beautiful in each one, carried her bags even when he couldn't feel the blood flowing to his arms anymore. When he told her it was time to go, that they needed to drop her purchases off at home before they headed off to lunch, she complied without a second thought, excited for the surprises he had planned for her.

They dropped her many bags off at their apartment, before he escorted her to Lunch at a restaurant near the park. Umizoi No Basho boasted the best seafood in the area, and Light had been there once before and knew that was the case. It was a five-star restaurant, and so he'd wanted them both to look good for the occasion. When they arrived, he gave his name to the Maître D, and was escorted to a table that held a beautiful view of the park. He pulled out her chair like a gentleman and pushed it in before he took his seat across from her. The white linen tablecloth was pristine, the wine glasses sparkling clean, and the napkins folded perfectly upon plates that were ornate and made more so by the gleaming silverware that rested on each side of them. A votive vase holding a lit candle was the only divider between them.

"This is so romantic." She sighed.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled as a waiter came to deliver them bottle of white wine, chilled on ice. A moscato, popular at the joint, had been served to Light before and he had requested it be served with their meal. He poured them Both a glass, and they spoke about their earlier shopping trip, Misa bubbling with excitement as she babbled about it the whole time. He smiled, happy to see that she was so happy, before their appetizers arrived.

They did a three course lunch there, and Light had thought they would need the energy a bit later. They had crispy crab wantons with scallions for their appetizers, and then the entrees were served. Light had chosen a sashimi meal, while Misa enjoyed sushi. Finally, dessert came, and Light laughed when she devoured almost an entire bowl of Mochi by herself. When he saw her pout, quick to surface, he stopped, and apologized. The look on her face afterwards might have even been considered smug.

He paid for their meal, before he took her by the hand.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"I thought a walk in the park might be nice today." He smiled.

"Sounds perfect!" She chirped, clinging to his arm with her free hand.

The park was in full bloom at the moment, the trees lush with leaves and color, and flowers lined the pathway they walked, along with benches. There was a small fountain at the heart of the park, and he thought they could stop by there for a little bit. A homeless man sang a song about love to them, and Light put ¥10 in his hat.

But the place he intended to go was on the opposite end of the park. He enjoyed the walk there, loving having Misa so close to him and looking at the honeysuckle, azaleas, daffodils, and camellia that were blooming around the pathways. He was surprised to find himself enjoying this day as much as she was, even though none of the things were really things he enjoyed doing. But perhaps that was what the ever ominous They meant when they said happy wife, happy life. Well, he was getting close to that- or so he hoped.

He was happy when the object of his journey finally came into view. A white gazebo, covered in tiny twinkling lights showed it's crown as they came just up a small hill and he smiled.

He looked at Misa. "Would you like to dance?" He asked as they reached the step of the gazebo, offering her his hand.

She slid her gloved hand into his delicately. "Of course I'll dance with you. But… There's no music."

As soon as she said it, she heard a violin begin to play them a waltz. She looked at him, smiling. "Did you plan this?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" She teased.

"Because you know me better than anyone." He said, taking her into the gazebo and beginning to move in a small circle with her.

"Just like you know me." She smiled. "Or else you wouldn't have planned all of this for me. But I don't understand- Why are you doing all of this now?"

"Because I'm never going to love anybody the way I love you. For everything you are to me, and all we've been through together, I wanted to make today special. You deserve a much better man than me, and I'm so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. I needed you to know I didn't forget you. A man is nothing without his woman." He said.

The joy in her eyes was so intense he thought she may burst. "And I'm nothing without you. I'm so lucky that I'm the one who gets to love you."

"I'm the one who's lucky, Misa. You've put up with so much because of me, and I don't know how you stay sometimes. I didn't ask God to bring an angel into my life, but he did, because you're still here, still loving me after all this time." He said thickly.

She reached a hand up to stroke his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. "I'll always be here, Light. I'm never going anywhere." She promised.

"I love you so much." He said softly.

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, but with a different kind of urgency, one born of needing her to stay, to love him, because he didn't know who else would anymore. She responded with equal urgency, to let him know that she was there, that she was real and she would never leave him. It was a kiss filled with all of the things they needed to say to one another, spoken and unspoken, filled with regrets, with promises, with need, with the full embodiment of how much they loved one another. It was possibly the most intimate kiss they had shared with one another at that point.

When their lips broke apart, they were both blushing, stars in their eyes. They hadn't stopped moving during the small moment, and when Light gained his senses back entirely, he began waltzing again in earnest with her. He almost proposed to her right then and there, but he had to be patient. He had to make this perfect.

When they slowed down, the violinist who had been playing for them quieted, until they stopped. When they exited, the violinist handed her a single red rose, pruned and nearly as beautiful as she was, as he tipped his hat to them.

Misa giggled. "Thank you."

Light smiled at him, gave him a hefty tip, and continued his walk with Misa.

He decided a walk along the wharf would be nice. They walked parallel to the incoming tide, Misa taking off her shoes to walk in the sand in a gesture that was terribly romantic. The salt air tickled their noses, and he was able to smell a faint trace of Jasmine in her hair, leftover from her shampoo and conditioner when it got right beneath his nose. He would forever associate the scent of jasmine with her because of that.

Then, Misa had wanted to go in the water. He'd declined, but had enjoyed watching her fling her shoes aside and run headlong into the water, just to get her feet wet. She'd asked him to come in, and he was about to try and decline, but she splashed him. He'd looked at her, shocked for a minute, seeing her superior grin, before his competitive streak got a rise of him, and he started rolling up his pant legs, taking off his shoes and socks and bolting toward her. She didn't even manage to splash him again before he swept her off her feet, spinning her around to hear her laugh before he stopped to kiss her.

It was like the rest of the world didn't exist. For a fleeting moment, they were teenagers, carefree and passionately in love. There was no Kira, no new world to create, no task force. For a moment it was just them, two people who were just in love and happy to be together. For a moment, they were normal.

And then, Light removed his lips from hers, and the moment ended as reality came crashing back in.

"We should get you home. Your dress is soaked." He said, softly.

"Okay." She said breathlessly.

The exchange harkened back to their first meeting. He hadn't known, _couldn't have_ known, how much she would change him back then. Back then he'd been nothing but a child, with his dreams of justice tucked into his back pocket like spare change. He'd been so young, so foolish as to think he could do something on such a large scale alone. It wasn't until she'd walked into his life that he began to feel something strange. He couldn't have pinpointed what it was until a time like now. It was the feeling of finally being understood by someone who shared his values. Love.

Until she came into his world, he hadn't believed that anybody else could truly understand what it was like to shoulder the burden he was carrying. But she had. She had understood so completely that she had given him her undying love and devotion. A long time ago he would have considered her foolish, but now the tables had turned. He realized now that she was one of the most important people he could have on his side, a lynchpin in his operation and his life. Her entrapment of him had become so complete that he had given himself over to doing things he never thought he would be doing. He carried her bags when they were out, he comforted her from nightmares, he kissed her of his own volition. All of these things he would have thought impossible at the age of seventeen. But she had changed all of that, changed _him _so completely that he couldn't remember what his life had been like without her in it and couldn't imagine a future where their life together didn't exist.

Tonight would hopefully begin their future. It wasn't just the beginning of the new world of Kira as God, it was the beginning of their world together as a married couple.

He bore the thought at the front of his mind as they walked home together. When they got home, She got changed into a different dress- one she had bought today at their shopping spree. A long white satin dress with spaghetti straps and a V-neckline that was sexy and understated, along with some matching opera gloves. Since Light hadn't told her if they were doing anything else that evening, she had wanted to be prepared. The whole time she was getting changed, he'd gone back to fingering the ring in his pocket. It was getting close to time.

When she came out he couldn't help sucking in a breath. She looked so beautiful she knocked all of the air from his lungs. It was so hard to remember that he hadn't proposed yet, because she looked just like a blushing bride.

"You look beautiful." He said, somehow still breathless even after that.

"Thank you. Are we going anywhere else tonight?" She asked.

"One more place." He said, regaining his senses.

The last part of their outing for the evening wasn't particularly a surprise, as it had been advertised city-wide. A small festival promised to have some fireworks just after sunset, and he wanted to share in the experience with her. The fireworks were promised to be by the wharf, so they got there a bit early, getting a front row seat. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned into him, waiting for that first explosion of light to bring out the magic in the world.

A Pink firework burst into streams of color, and the show began.

For those at the docks that night, the show was the fireworks, but for Light, Misa was the show. The way her eyes lit up at the fireworks, the way she held her breath for the briefest moment before each one, the way she leaned into him sometimes if the noise was a bit too much to tolerate. His name may have been Light, but _she_ was his light.

When the fireworks died down, he took her home, where dinner was awaiting them. While she went to go write some names in the Death Note on his behalf, he set the table. There was a bouquet of red roses on it, with a lace tablecloth, and their usual dinner plates and silverware. He'd ordered in dinner for them, not feeling up to cooking. He ordered her favorite pasta dish for both of them to eat, and bought a bottle of her favorite wine. An Il Conte imported from Italy. He put it through an aerator before he poured it to give it that extra flavor.

When she came out, her eyes lit up at the delightful surprise. Soft music floated through their apartment, and the table was set with all of their finery.

"Oh Light! This is beautiful!" She said, smiling.

"I ordered your favorite for dinner tonight." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled. "Seafood Alfredo?"

"With extra parmesan." He finished.

She kissed him, lips as sweet and succulent as strawberries. He practically melted into it, before he remembered that he had something to accomplish.

"Come on, let's eat." He said when their lips parted.

All through dinner, Misa jabbered and chattered cheerily about the wonderful day they had had while Light stuffed forkful after forkful of pasta into his mouth so that he wouldn't seem so nervous. He didn't _get_ nervous. He was Kira, for God's sakes. And yet, he felt as nervous he ever had in his life, because love, and especially the concept of marriage was so foreign to him it was frightening.

And then, suddenly, it was time for dessert. They split a lava cake between them, and just as they finished, as he'd timed it, the music changed to the song he'd prepared for this moment.

This was it.

He stood up. "Misa, could you stand up for me for a minute?"

She looked slightly surprised, but stood.

The moment she did, he clasped her hands in his own. "I love you, Misa. I never knew what love could be until you walked through my door. You were an angel sent to me from heaven, and I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will spend every day trying to prove to whomever sent you that I do. I've never met someone so much like me. You share my ideals, you believe in justice, and you believe in me even when I don't deserve it. You mean the world to me, and I want nothing more than to give the world to you. I hope to be the God of this new world, but you will always be _my_ Goddess, and I will lay my heart at your feet if you let me." He said, before he got down on one knee, and let go of her hands only to get the ring box out of his jacket and opened it to reveal the ring and heard her gasp. "So, Misa Amane, will you marry me?"

He expected a joyous explosion of a yes. He was surprised to see the shock replaced with tears, and hearing her laugh. "Yes. Yes, YES!" She was laughing and crying all at the same time, as he slid the ring onto her finger. After it was on, she pounced on him in a single leap and kissed him with crushing force.

She sucked up all his air when she kissed him, leaving him more breathless than usual. But the explosion of happiness and passion inside of him was so violent that that may have had a hand in it as well. When their lips finally parted, she was grinning madly.

"I knew I could make you love me." She said.

"You were right." He smiled. "I love you. All of you."

"I love all of you too. And no matter what happens, we're in this together. Forever."

"Forever." He promised.

She kissed him again, and he vowed he would never again allow himself to not show her the depth of his love. It was a promise he knew he could keep. The promise of forever with Misa. It sounded like a perfect world to him.

* * *

**Bonus Content: Author's Playlist For The Story  
**

**1\. Unconditonally- Katy Perry**

**2\. King- Tamar Braxton**

**3\. Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**4\. Marry Me- Jason Derulo**

**5\. I'll Be- Edwin McCain**

**6\. I Get To Love You- Ruelle**

**7\. From Here To The Moon And Back- Dolly Parton**

**8\. All Of Me- John Legend**

**9\. Will You Marry Me- John Berry**

**10\. Someone Like Me (Acoustic)- Aviators**

**11\. Where I Belong- Aviators**


End file.
